


In The Face Of Irony

by nately



Series: Little Things [5]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6715456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nately/pseuds/nately
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When sticky substances get on your face. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Face Of Irony

Warren lines the wad of gum on his tongue, spreads it out, and blows gently, creating an impressive bubble. He can feel Nathan watching from the sidelines with a curious glance. The sudden attention gives Warren a swell of determination to make this the largest bubble he's ever blown. It gets bigger and bigger and--

_Pop!_

The pink colored gum explodes on Warren's face, instantly sticking.

"Aww man. Not again..." He whines, trying to rub the sticky substance from his face, but to no avail sadly. He pouts when he hears his boyfriend laugh in the background.

\----

 _"W-Warren~"_  

Said brunette feels the familiar coil of determination for impression. He closes his eyes and prepares his throat for intrusion, but it isn't enough, and the sudden warm liquid makes Warren detach his mouth and cough on reflex. He can feel the warm substance stick to his face and cool with time. He tries to rub it off, but it's getting flaky. Disgusting. But besides the nasty outcome, Warren can't help but feel the weighing defeat. 

"Aww man. Not again."

After the initial high from his orgasm dies down, Nathan can't help but laugh at the pure irony.

Warren doesn't even find it particularly funny. In fact, he plots his revenge to never use lube again.

**Author's Note:**

> #relatable  
> #igottastopwiththehashtags  
> #helpme  
> #deadauthor  
> #idontregretanythingthough  
> #¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
